


A Wedding In Paris

by SusanMarieR, TycheSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycheSong/pseuds/TycheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five drabbles (each exactly 100 words) surrounding the events of the Malfoy-Snape-Granger wedding. Written for the fabulous Savva (Savvyshka) for the Newbie Fest on Live Journal. Nominated for best Threesome Humor at the HPFanFicFanPollAwards (Fall/Winter 2014). COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/gifts).



> **Summary:** A series of five drabbles (each exactly 100 words) surrounding the events of the Malfoy-Snape-Granger wedding. Written for the fabulous Savva (Savvyshka) for the Newbie Fest on Live Journal.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you JKR, for allowing such things to happen.
> 
>  **Pairings/Main Characters:** Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape
> 
>  **Warnings:** AU, indicative of a menage-a-trois relationship.
> 
>  **Thank You:** to the incomparable Savva for her prompts, Toblass for kicking my arse (you have no idea how hard it was for me not to make that rhyme), and BSC_AG for fond memories at a lake house in Hayden and the "Wonder Tart" approach to wedding planning.
> 
>   
>   
>   
>  A thousand further thank yous to the extremely talented SusanMarieR, who created the official banner and cover art for this piece.   
> ****  
>   
> Drabble Series by TycheSong, Banner Art by SusanMarieR  
> 

**A WEDDING IN PARIS**   
**By: TycheSong**

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of the Blue Salon of her fiancé's home in Paris, and frowned at the Muggle magazine in front of her. "Why is it that all these models look so wretched and dismal? Shouldn't a bride look happy?"

Lucius Malfoy glanced up from his chair and said dryly, "I'm still surprised to see you adhering to the silly Muggle notion of dressing their virgin sacrifices in white."

Hermione held up a glossy photo in response, captioning in a whiny tone, "My life is so _tragic!_ I'm wearing a £30,000.00 dress...and the beading is _HEAVY_. Ugggggggggggggh!"

* * *

"What about this one?" Ginny pointed at a gown and sipped her champagne. According to the redhead, a bottle of Dom was an acceptable aperitif to any meal, including breakfast.

"No, she's drowning in lace and tulle. She looks like she's in a war with the cake."

"This one?"

"I would need actual _breasts_ for that one."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have breasts. Just not…large ones. Alright then, what's wrong with this one?"

"Sequins? You're joking, right? Severus would kill me."

"They're tastefully done, and if there were ever a day you could pull off sequins as a Malfoy-Snape…"

* * *

"Darling, can't we just…not have a fuss? I'm hating the idea of marrying in Paris more every day. I'll put up with it in order to _be_ married, but can't we just…skip the getting married part?"

"This has nothing to do with Paris; you loved Paris the last time we were here. Is this about the dress again?"

"Please, Lucius. Can't we _please_ just go to the Parisian Ministry and sign and call it done?"

"Love, you'll break Severus' heart and you know it; he's never had the chance to have a fuss made over him for something good before."

* * *

"Hide it all you like, but I know you're enjoying this." The warm tenor of her husband's voice whispering in the ear of her other husband caught Hermione's attention.

"I am magically bound—forever—to one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain and a young, lovely intelligent witch. Better still, I'm not even the oldest one in our little triangle. The honour of being the old perv goes firmly to you. Do you see me complaining?"

"You're enjoying being the center of a good fuss, too."

Hermione suppressed a smile.

"That? Hardly. I've only stayed this long for the cake."

* * *

The snow started falling just as they arrived home, and Hermione let out a shriek of glee. "Snow, fire, champagne, cake and two wizards in Paris. Perfect!"

"I _hate_ snow." Severus removed his cloak and scowled out the large bay window.

"You hate _everything_ when people are watching. I suppose if I were to remove this wretched gown, you'd hate that, too."

"I didn't say that!" Severus looked at a smirking Lucius and reiterated, "I never said that."

"If she doesn't take if off we can always start without her."

"It's just that I live in _Scotland_ …"

"Severus, come _on!_ "


End file.
